The Kingdom Who cried Dragon
by Redhoods
Summary: After the incident in Arendelle rumour spread that there was a witch in power had grown tired of hiding and killed hundreds with that kingdoms started to hunt and eliminate things of magic.Even when things calmed in Arendelle killings st go into hiding and some come e magical try and stand together but what happens when they r betrayed by one of their own.ElsaxOC Elsa/OC
1. Chapter 1

When you throw a pebble into the ocean there is a ripple effect. You create changes in the movement of the water. You changed the direction of the water and where and what the water was going to go and do. But only for a couple of seconds, the tide won't change and neither will the waves. You made a change but nothing big, to you or anyone else .It happened and you have moved on, cause from your side its nothing big. It may have meant something when you did it or when it was happening, but now that's it over it not a concern. But about the pebble . For all you know that pebble could cause a tidal wave on the other of the world.

The same it said for anything either controversial, uncommon or explicable. Things change in the common area that the event took place, people go through several emotions and are unsure where they stand on this situation. It can cause a riot, war or similar events could take place elsewhere. But eventually the event comes to an end. But people don't go empty handed from the situation. Many people can be unhappy on how, what and where the situation ended on . But eventually everything calms down. People learn from the situation and move on. People elsewhere who heard about the event can also learn, some may take action . Some take measures to make sure a similar event won't take place and as that sounds like a smart thing to do, well lets just say some take extremely stupid measures which can cause something worse than what they originally planned to prevent.

* * *

"This is a terrible idea " whispered one soldier.

"Shush" hushed another.

"Seriously though, haven't you heard the stories . " No voice answered, the only sound that appeared was the drops of water that echoed through the cave

It was dark, wet and went deep into the mountain. Several of the men flinched as the wind howled outside not having heard a loud sound like that since they entered the cave.

" So no one, really, you've never heard wings as wide lakes, , fire as hot as the sun, claws sharper than any sword..te"

* _SNAP*_ One of the soldiers in infront had stepped on something and was bending down to pick it up. The others rushed to see what it was, surrounding him.

He stood up and held in his hand a bone snapped in half. Fear once again left everyone in silence.

"Teeth as big as the mountains. "

"That one seems a bit over exaggerated " said the one who picked up the bone only to bend down again and place it back on the ground.

" Alright how about this, we are all going to die " , that got a a few worried faces as the soldiers started to whisper to each other.

"Oh please don't tell your scared of something that hasn't been seen or heard in over five years " said the bone picker who seemed to be the figure of authority in the group.

The only answer he got from that were several unsure faces.

" _sigh_ look our mission is simply to retrieve the skull of the dragon to show the king and kingdom that the dragon is dead and no longer a threat to the land. So the sooner we do that the sooner we can get out of this hell hole" said the bone picker looking around as he finished his last sentence. He then ushered the soldiers with torches to come to the front. And with that the rest of the group followed.

" Oh yeah sure, we going to find its skull, its bone, its flesh, its teeth, its beating heart and maybe even its fire as its tries to kill us" the solider whipsered to himslef

The group moved deeper into the cave finding more and more bones as they move forward, even the odd sword and human skull.

"Oh look another human skull, oh you know no biggie just that one of us were probably related to him "

" Would you you please shu AHHHHHH _ufm"_ One of the torch men who had grown largely annoyed at the constant whining of his comrade, had slipped on another bone, which and flung into the dark abyss in front of them.

Two other men bent down to tend to the fallen men while the other stood around. They all chatted while the fallen man was being tended to. Then suddenly the other torch man stood up.

"Wait do you hear that ? " asked the torchman

"Hear what ?" asked one of the soldiers

"Wait I hear it too " saying the bone picker as he stood up. Everyone went quiet as the sound became louder. The sound was coming from the darkness in front of them. Everyone just stared into the abyss not sure where to look. The bone picker stood up as he was previously attending to the fallen man and took a step closer to the darkness. His eyes started to follow the sound as it got closer. A bone rolled towards him, stopping at his feet. He look up again only to be greeted by a strong breeze . He looked to his men and then back into the darkness.

"hello?" he asked

"Is any"one there "

"What else does those he expect to find in a dragons cave" said the one of the soldier who was punched in the shoulder which implied for him to shut up

The next sound they heard was what sounded like a deep sigh and then a sound of thunder which seemed to be followed by three small separated earth quakes as the ground beneath the soldiers started to shake. The bone picker quickly grabbed a spear before facing the darkness one again, where he was greeted by a puff of smoke and two huge dark emerald eyes.

 **"Why have you come here?" a great thundering voice asked**

The bone picker looked back at his men and then back at the creature before him. The beasts eyes followed his at it looked at the men at then back at the bone picker.

"We.. " The bone picker looked at the ground before taking a deep breath and looking back at the creature.

"We have come " gripping his spear tightly, the beast noticing this looking at the spear the back at the man the beast knew what was coming and was ready.

" TO KILL YOU" As he said this the bonepicker through his at the dragon. The beast ducked before snatching the soldier in the mouth and throwing against a wall leaving him unconscious. The beast growled before roasting the remainder of the soldier with its firery breath. The dragon then ran out the cave as the it could hardly move 45 degrees let alone open its wings. It lept of the cave before spreading it enormous wings. It rose higher and higher until it was above the clouds, headed north. It knew it could not return as her home would become the new battle ground for her and thousands of soldiers. Now she was on a journey to find a new home, one far far way from any kingdom.

She has heard of the hunts, but didn't think the king was stupid enough to think her dead or challenge her.

" **They have forgotten to live with fear"** she said said to herself. **"Well, mhmhmhmh i guess i will have to remind them "** she said stretching neck before beating her wings and diving downwards, twisting herself in the wind before letting her wings spread heading in the direction of the village, which was opposite to where she was intially heading. The beat her wings so she was just higher than the tallest trees and it would be long know till she reached. She didn't know what to expect first a village inn or the cry saying dra...

"DRAGON"

There it was, she laughed to herself. And though was a signal to her, she lets the first of her firery breath, set fire to several inns, huts and shops. She flew the length of the village, setting fire to everything in her path, before circling back and landing in the middle of the village. She once again blew her hot breath, focusing on the things closest to her. She watched as the people who were no shorter than half of her leg run around screaming. She enjoyed watching the crackling fire lift into the day sky. The wind was strong, but it only fed the fire. There was yelling behind her. As she turned her head she saw the what was most of the kingdoms army. They were getting ready to throw catapults, spears and arrows. But before they could the beast, with one whip of her tail sent the majority of the army flying in one direction. The remainder was only around 20 out of the 80 that were trying to attack. As she was about to finish them off she noticed the king standing outside on his balcony. She lifted her head and yelled.

 **" THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FORGET TO FEAR THE UNKNOWN"** she roared.

She beat her wings making herself airborne and heading in the direction in the king. She landed on the castle, clawing her talons on the side of it. Her head right next to the king. She moved her her head closer to the fear frozen king and whispered.

 **" This is what happens when you think me dead "**

And with that she leapt back into the air, purposely dragging her tail on the ground to hit anything in its path. She then beat her wings and once again disappearing into the clouds. Leaving behind her a town burn to the ground and a king who had fallen to his knees.

But that is not all she left. In her cave there was a life she spared or more like a life she had forgotten to take. The bone picker had dragged himself outside the cave. He had burns to his face and side with his left ,arm broken ,a fracture to his right leg and was bleeding from a puncture wound left by the dragons teeth. But he still managed to lift himself up to witness the horror that the dragon had left. As his eyes filled with tears and his heart filled with rage. He looked up to see the dark shadow of the dragon in the clouds.

" I WILL FIND YOU, YOU HEAR ME I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL END YOU " he said this as he fell to his knees and watched the dragon fly away once again.

* * *

Yo guys thank you so very very much for checking out my story, i apologise for any mistake and p.s. dont forget to Follow/Fav and leave a review for more chapters

All the love REDHOODS


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years after Frozen**

 **1 year after the annihilation of Storigdom and King Andrik**

 **Zlya ( dragon ) has been on the run for an year and has been attacking magic execution camps and has been protecting magical lands.**

* * *

It's almost noon in the small town of Rolnik. The markets have open and business has begun. The sky is dark and cloudy and what's seems to be the first thief is running through he crowd of least that the first thought as like every thief, this person kept looking up to the sky and behind him to see if he was being followed but his chaser was not behind him nor was anyone yelling " _catch that thief or stop him "._

Well this was first cause the person running wasn not a thief at all, but was a soldier part of the Avaclonian army. The army had been going through magical forest, first examining them for anything useful and then burning them to the ground. They had also been hunting larger and more dangerous creatures. But the soldier **did** indeed have a chaser except his chaser was in human form, rather than its usual reptile form and was watching the soldier run from the roof tops. As she watched the soldier run past she disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared at the end of a row of markets, waiting for the soldier. As he was about to pass, she stuck out her foot and the soldier tripped over it. Fallen into the wet mud face faced, the soldier groaned before turning on his back, eyes closed. He propped himself on his elbows before opening his eyes and looking up. His face turned from pain to fear in an instant of seeing his attacker.

" No no no" he mumbled while trying to move backwards with his elbows. " No please no "

Zlya walked over to the soldier and bent down and smiling. She then grabbed the soldier's head with her hand around his mouth and pick him up slamming him against the wall behind her. The shut his eyes in pain, its was enough to give him a throbbing headache but not enough to knock him unconscious. Zlya wore what looked like a black hooded leather poncho with a red long sleeve shirt and black pants. Zlya removed her hood to reveal what the soldier was fearful of. Everything looked human about Zlya, except her eyes. There weren't reptile and if anything looked beautiful. But they were an unusual shade of green that resembled the same of the dragons. It was unusual but it complimented her dark reddish skin and curly dark hair.

The soldier mumbled and twisted trying to get out of Zlya's grip. He even hand both the arms trying to shake of her grip. Zlya had him lifted off the ground pinned against the wall. The soldier gave up trying to fight ZLya's grip and instead started to cry out for help. Which did do much as Zlya's hand was still on his mouth.

 **" Hush now"** Zlya shushed, her voice was not as deep and intimidating, but there was still a rumble in it that was enough to make the soldier stop squirming.

 **" Good boy, now , lets see what did i what, mmh oh yes you where on your way to give the final details of your latest hunts to King Fitzwilliam**

 **"** mhem", the soldier nodded who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

" **Now where would that be "** Zlya said looking at the soldiers body before lifting her hand which in a puff of red smoke turned into a much smaller version of her normal dragon forepaw or foot. The soldier looked with wide eyes before slamming them shut, letting his first tears roll down his face. His hands quickly went to his side opening zipper and digging inside it, pulling out a scroll that was a little bigger than his hand.

 **" AH there we are "** Zlya exclaimed, turning her hand back to its human form before grabbing the scroll from the soldiers trembling hand and placing it her pocket. She then grabbed a similiar looking scroll and placed it in the soldier pocket.

She moved her head next to the soldier's ear and whispered.

 **" Be a darl and give that to King William"** she then let go of the soldier letting him drop to the ground. Coughing and stumble for a few seconds the soldier then start to sprint. Zlya would have killed him if she didn't need a messager. The soldier also looked quite young and tried to act brave before showing his true emotions.

Zlya then shifted her attention to the scroll, she usually didn't do this, but there was rumor the Avaclonian and Storigdom armies had been hunting dragons and Wveryns which were close relatives to dragons but had less limbs. It didn't matter, if this was true she was going to give them justice. She opened the scroll and start to read.

 _To whom it may concern blah_ _blah_ _blah_ _blah_ _blah_ _blah_ _blah_ _blah_ _blah_ _blah_ _blah forest blah blah blah blah were are glad to inform you that we have captured and eliminated several wveryns and dragons._

 _These include_

 _A black and blue wvryn_

 _A purple horned blue wveryn_

 _And the almighty green fire drake._

Zlya stared at the note for what seemed like hours. She had heard the rumours but never believed them, _never_ not even for a second. She moved her arms to her side and crushed the note in one hand before setting it on fire.

 **" You will have justice, I promise you that "** she said to herself before disappearing into red smoke. She then appeared in her true form. Not much was new in the dragons form, expect for a new spike at the bottom of her lower jaw. It joins four other and was the biggest out of all of them and was closet to her neck. She was also stronger and faster, but was now angry. She beat her wings once to lift herself of the ground and then another to get her higher than most trees. She was heading North once again, but was much angrier than last time.

* * *

It was late morning in Arendelle and Elsa was hoping to have a sleep in as she had spent most off last night dealing with guests at her 23rd birthday party. Most were either all about business or all about marriage. She had gotten several invites to other kingdoms or was asked to have lunch or dinner sometime. She denied most of them some she just walked away from as the men seemed too drunk to even hold themselves up. She thought of marriage scared her, especially if it was going to be to a stuck up jerk that just cared about extended his waters. Her advisors kept on reminding her that when the day came, that she should probably do what is best for the kingdom. They had been pressing it for years. But as she got older the more they pressed. Even when they were discussing something that had nothing to do with marriage one of them some how managed to bring it up. Her trail of though was broken off by the sound of her door opening.

"Elsaaaaaaa" said a familiar voice.

"rmhhrhmrh" was all she responded with.

" Elsa come on its not like you to sleep in like this, thats my job "

" Mhhhmhmhmhm"

" Oi ms 23 get up"

" Please don't remind me" Elsa finally sat up rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"Why, whats wrong "

" ugh just that now I'm getting closer to the age where people get married, Elden and the rest of the advisors have been pushing for me to find a Suitor."

She said as she headed to her bathroom getting ready for the day. As she entered Anna flopped onto her bed

" Ha you sound like its going to hard for you, i saw how many guys you talk with last night, must have been some decent ones "

" No not really" There was the sound of water running and then the squeak of the tap. " They were either stuck up, way too full of themselves or incredibly drunk."

She opened the door still plating her signature braid and was wearing her ice dress. She took a deep breath before saying.

" But enough of my failing love life how are you and Kristoff "

Anna blushed at the at sudden appearance of her boyfriends name.

" Oh you know same same " Anna said holding her other arm with her hand.

Elsa lifted an eyebrow in response.

Anna sighed before saying. " I don't know he just, just seems a "

Her sentence was cut off by a knock at the door.

Elsa looked at the door and then at her sister.

" We will talk about this later i promise "

Anna nodded in response.

" Come in "

The door opened to relieve a worried maid.

" Oh good Princess Anna you're here too" said the maid partially relieved.

" Whats the matter Gerda ?" Elsa asked as her sister got off the bed and stood next to her sister

" There is was an urgent message from the trolls and they requested both of you go to meet with them kristoff already left earlier this morning."

The sisters shared there worried faces with each other.

"Alright tell Kai to get our horses ready we will be down in 5 minutes "

" Will do your majesty " Gerda said before bowing and closing the door behind her.

* * *

The sisters mounted their horse and headed in the direction of the north mountain. The trip was short and they quickly entered the entrance of the troll's village.

" Where is everyone ?"

The sisters dismounted their houses and tied them to the entrance. They walked further into the village and there was still no sign of anybody.

The sisters stop in there tracks as they heard a painful yell. Both looked at each other before they started running towards the sound. They stop again to see kristoff surrounded by trolls holding Grandpapi, while the trolls body shook. His eyes where a dark purple and any green on him was also turning purple.

"Oh god " Anna said as she ran over to comfort a verge of crying Kristoff.

Elsa should a good metre away. She was scared but more like cautious as she saw what was happening was magic and didn't want to make it had her hands holding her elbows and about to take another step back when Grandpapi.

"Els sa ah"

" What was that Grandpapi" Kristtoff said as he held him closer.

" Elsa" and with that everyone looked at elsa who looked at Grandpapi before walking towards him. When she was close enough she went on he knees like Kristoff and Anna, not only so that she could hear better but as a sign of respect for the elder.

Elsa took a deep breath and said.

" Yes Grandpapi "

The troll almost look blinded by the purple as his eyes where dark and wondering.

"Fire is coming Elsa there, is great pain and anger in its heart and it seeks justice"

" Justice?" A lot of what the troll just said didn't make much sense to anyone but she hoped to get to the main point of what this "thing" wanted.

"Its wishes for justice for her fallen brothers and sisters, she has never been this angry, be prepared for the worst.

Elsa look at her sister and Kristoff. Had she just gotten a threat from a troll.

"So much suffering, so much anger"

" Alright that's enough I'm taking you to bed " Kristoff said as he lifted grandpapi and took him to his hut.

Elsa and Anna both stood up and watched Kristoff take Grandpapi away.

" Did you just get a threat from a troll " Anna said before looking back at Elsa.

" I ha...

" Oh that wasn't Grandpapi warning us"

Elsa was cut of by a voice underneath them.

" But you that he wa...

Anna had now been cut of by the same troll.

" Oh i know , but that wasn't grandpapi, someone had taken control of grandpapi to give us that warning, and they must have been either extremely powerful or extremely determined and by the looks of it i would say they would be extremely determined cause Grandpapi wasn't fully possessed."

The troll who had said all that while looking at grandpapi's hut, now turned towards Elsa and ushered her to bend down. When she did, the troll took her hand.

" Now i know you don't hear threats from trolls everyday, but i want to take this one into consideration when you head back, who ever or whatever did that to grandpapi would not waste there energy on something if it wasn't big "

" How much time do you think we have ? " Asked Elsa as she was trying her best to gathered all this information, while Anna was lowkey freaking out.

" By my guess i would say 2 days maximum and a day minimum and if its that bad i would start preparing right away."

Elsa nodded before hugging the troll and taking her sister who seemed oddly pale.

" We have to start preparing as soon as we get home and ... Anna.. hey anna are you okay ?"

Anna was walking wide eyed and nervously chuckled before saying.

" Ha no you know I'm okay just not freaking out about a threat we just got from a troll "

" Seriously your scared, you the person who scaled a mountain and tried to fight a giant snowman , before risking your life to save me from a jerk with a sword is scared "

" I know Elsa but that was for you, cause i know you, we don't know anything about this thing except for the fact that its angry and wants justice. Don't tell your not a little bit scared of the unknown"

" I am, but i have to put that aside to protect my people and you " She lied

Anna smiled and hugged her sister.

Elsa mounted her horse and then waited for her sister.

" Are you coming ?"

" You know i think i will stay for the rest of the day, to support Kristoff "

" Alright see you later then "

Anna waved and with that Elsa was off. She understood Anna need to support Kristoff but she just wished that her sister was there to support her as well, she also lied about being scared. She wasn't scared she was terrified, not knowing what they wanted was the worst out of everything. But Grandpapi made sound like they didn't have a plan either, the just wanted justice and just wanted to let their anger had to be ready for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was young, in fact extremely and by extremely I mean way to early for someone who had just spent the last 16 hours preparing for a potential terrorist attack.

Elsa was asleep at her desk, her hand still holding the pen she was using to write to Corna about the threat.

 ** _Knock knock_**

This only caused a grumble from Elsa.

 _ **Knock knock.**_

 _"My queen are you awake" said a male voice from behind the door._

That did it. Elsa's eyes opened much quicker than she closed them last night or more like a couple of hours ago.

She got up from her chair and quickly tired to made her look some what less of a zombie.

"You may enter" she said formally after she straightened her posture.

The door opened to reveal a handsome young officer, who was dressing in bright red and dark blue , with his matching hat in his hand. He stepped away from the door before bowing, leaving it open.

"Good morning your majesty I hope I didn't disturb you " he said with a smile.

"No Talem, not at all I was just finishing off some papers " she lied.

"Oh ah, about the threat that was received "

His voice had become louder and his eyes larger and he had started to fidget with his hat. Elsa had noticed this and looked him up and down before replying.

"Yes, partially"

"Right good to know"

Talem had suddenly lost all eye connect with the queen and just stared at the floor while fidgeting with his hat more.

'"Is something troubling you Talem?"

Elsa asked before moving closer, but this caused Talem to move further back.

He took a staggered breath before speaking.

"It's just that I've looked at what you wrote down about a threat and... Everything connects to a beast, not a person or a group of people."

There was a pause in the as if both parties were trying was had been said.

"What are you trying to say Captain"

Talem looked around before moving and closing the door.

"What I'm trying to say is, we may have received a threat from a fire drake"

Elsa looked at him with disbelief and slight confusion.

"So a dragon" Talem nodded his head like an eager child.

Elsa laughed in disbelief.

"You think my kingdom has received a threat from a mythical creature of fire"

"With all due respect that is coming from a person who is able to create ice and snow " without a thought in her mind"

Elsa nodded her headed trying to hide her smile. But with a sigh she said.

"Do you have any evidence to back this up"

A bright smile erupted on Talem's face.

" I'm glad you asked "

Talem moved forward while pulling out some papers from his pocket. Elsa rubbed her eyes as this was still to early for her.

"I was examining a ship before it enter our port and found this "

In his hand held a wanted notice for magical creatures.

 _Creatures of magical wanted dead or alive._

 _Award dependent on size and power._

Elsa re-read the dead or alive part over and over again.

"Where was this ship sailing from"

Talem look a movement to think but replied.

"The crew where Avalonian but the shipped sailed in from Erenques"

"Avalonia and Erenques, there both a long way south from here"

"Rumour has it that the Avalonian army have been burning down sacred forests, forests of magic"

"Burning down", kingdoms weren't and aren't fans of magic but they have had so much hate that caused them to burn down homes of magical creatures.

"Is there any _rumour_ that explains why The King of Avalonia is destroying habitats of sacred creatures"

Once again Talem's mood changed from calm and collected to anxious and worried.

"Well the reason that is said to cause these action, is ah"

The queen raised her eyes brows, her tiredness had caused her to become extremely restless, so wasn't very happy with Talems' incomplete sentences.

"Ah sorry my queen, its just that people are that you are the cause of the Kings actions"

That didn't sit to well with Elsa.

"Me?!, how"

The quick change of mood would be frightening to even the bravest of soldiers. But Elsa didn't care she just stared at the ground with wide eyes as her mind raced.

"The rumours are not exactly detailed but they stay that you took the crown by force, by ah"

"Just spit it out Talem"

She didn't even look at him as she continued to stare at the ground.

This caused Talem to straighten his posture and deepen his voice.

"By essentially killing your way to the top"

Now she looked at him. With the sight of disbelief, now not only was Adrendalle under threat but could also be victim to a full scale war.

"Do you have any requests my queen?"

Elsa had already double security and sent out warnings out there threats to there alliances, there really wasnt much else she could do at this point but wait.

"The most important thing right now is to protect our border, therefore I want our navy at the far end of the bay and only metres away from the open ocean, and triple the guards at the edges of the castle walls and I want a scouting team in the woods just in case we have been breached from land."

"Understood, is there anything else?"

"Did Anna come back safely last night?"

Talem smiled and replied.

"Yes, but she is still sleeping"

"Good let her, this whole thing has been hard on her."

Talem nodded his head and bowed.

"If that is all my queen i will be off to put forth your requests."

"Have a good day Captian."

And with that the door open and closed, leaving Elsa in her room alone once again. The feeling of guilt attacked her so quickly, was she really the reason for all the death and destruction.

"Justice, they want justice."

 _Maybe that's why the said beast is coming here._

She couldn't even bring herself to say dragon, cause to many the word dragon doesn't mean fire breathing reptile, but rather death, destruction and fear.

It had already been 26 hours since the threat was made and by night fall the first day of preparation would be over and the ever so close threat would be closer. But want she didn't know was that the threat had not rested or stopped and would reach its target by nightfall.

* * *

OLLO hope yallll enjoyed that chapter

Next one will be fun

Again i apologise for like everything( including me not being here for like a really long time)

But don't forget to fav/follow and write a review for more chapter

ALL AND MORE LOVE redhoods


End file.
